The Beginning of A Lengend
by PikachuXdigimon
Summary: Ash learns his father is Arceus at age 5 and must leave so he can do his duties but Arceus leaves him three Eggs and a promise that he will recieve more as he travels and a gift on his tenth birthday. Ash will also have anger outbursts. (Adopted by BlackLucario19)
1. Prologue

**The Beginning of a Legend**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon the rights belong to Game Freak**

**ASince Ash is the only one able to understand Pokémon (plus Delia) when Pokémon talk it'll be in **_italic_ **except for Meowth.**

"I'm sorry I can not stay with you Delia my dear," a man in white and gold suit said in a whisper.

"Are you sure he's only five years old and he needs to know who you are at the very least Arceus," Delia said quietly to the God Pokémon.

"I must go and make sure balance is not lost in the world," Arceus said in a whisper.

"Won't he have powers and he'll need help controlling them," Delia said whispering.

"I will tell him before I leave but I won't leave him without giving him some gifts and I can also suppress his powers," Arceus said as he walked towards Ash.

"Excuse me Ash but I need to talk to you for a moment," Arceus said as Ash played with some toys.

"Yes daddy is something wrong," Ash asked his father.

"Son I must leave but not without giving you some gifts first," Arceus said as he touched Ash's head with golden glow.

"What was that daddy," Ash asked as the glow faded.

"I have given you the gift to speak to all Pokémon," Arceus said to Ash who looked confused.

"How did you do that," Ash asked as Arceus changed into his Pokémon form.

"This is how I am Arceus but please son tell no one of this your mother all ready knows but telling others could be dangerous," Arceus said to him as Ash stared in wonder.

"Wow your so cool," Ash said as he looked at his father's true form.

"Now my final gift before I must go are these," Arceus said and three Pokémon eggs appeared.

"Wow what will they hatch into and when," Ash asked as his father chuckled.

"That's a surprise but remember to take good care of them these three are expected to hatch soon and you will receive another gift on your tenth birthday and more on your journeys as a trainer," Arceus said as he left in a golden flash.

"Mommy look what daddy gave me," Ash said staying with the eggs as Delia walked in seeing the eggs.

"Wow did he tell you what they'll hatch into," Delia asked as see walked around the three eggs.

"No he only told me these three will hatch soon," Ash said as his mother looked at him.

"Well stay with the eggs I'm going to go get some supplies for the eggs but be careful," Delia said as she left to get supplies for the baby Pokémon.

"Thanks dad," Ash said hoping his father could hear him.

In the Hall of Origins Arceus was with his Dragon trio, "Lord Arceus was it wise to give your child eggs that will hatch into the three of us," Giratina asked.

"Yes was it truly wise to give your son eggs with the power each of hold," Palkia said.

"I think it was a good idea," Dialga said making the other two stare at him.

"How was it a good idea to leave him with eggs that once hatched will have our powers," Palkia asked in angry tone.

"Because they won't receive our powers until Lord Arceus undoes the suppression seals on them," Dialga said as he looked at them.

"Thank you Dialga for telling them now may I explain why I did it," Arceus said causing the other two to be quiet.

"I have selected him to be my Chosen one," Arceus said causing the four to become silent for several minutes.

"We understand your decision," Palkia said.

"When will the eggs hatch," Giratina asked out of curiosity, "In a week I believe," Dialga said looking at them.

"Well then this meeting is now adjourned," Arceus said as the three left him and he continued to watch the world.

_Time Skip 1 week later_

Ash was watching the eggs waiting for them to hatch and his mother came by, "Hey Ash do you want me to bring you some lunch," Delia asked him.

"Yes please I can't wait for these eggs to hatch," Ash said as Delia left to make him lunch, "I wonder what you'll hatch into maybe a legendary or a rare Pokémon," Ash said as the three eggs glowed, "Whoa they're going to hatch soon," Ash said surprised as his Mom came back.

"So did you see them give a sign of hatching yet," Delia asked as they glowed again.

"Yeah their glowing mom," Ash said taking off the top of the incubators, "I wonder which one will hatch first," Delia asked as the middle one hatched and a baby Palkia emerged and sat there looking at Ash.

"_Are you my daddy_," baby Palkia asked looking at Ash and walked towards him.

"I'm Ash your big brother and I'm going to take great care of you," Ash said as he put the Pokémon on his lap.

"Aw he's so cute," Delia said looking at baby Palkia as the egg on the right hatched and a baby Dialga sat there looking at Ash and walked towards him.

"_You're my bwother_," Dialga said as it hugged Ash the third egg hatched and a baby Giratina sat looking at it's surroundings before floating towards Ash.

"_Big bwother is this our home_," Giratina asked as Delia left to make them some food.

"Yeah this is you're new home," Ash said hugging them as Delia brought the Pokémon their food.

"Here's some yummy food for you dears as she gave each of them the mashed Oran berry," Delia said as the Pokémon ate it after sniffing and poking it.

"Were going to be best friends," Ash said as he played with them after eating.

"Ash I'm going to get three Pokéballs for them and some new supplies from the Professor I'll be back soon," Delia said as she left to get the supplies and Ash and the baby legends played together with his toys as Arceus watched from above.

"Take care of them my son for the rest will join your family as well," Arceus said as he watched his son and then continued to watch the world.


	2. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon all rights go to Game Freak**

**Note: The baby Legendries won't grow to be as tall as the originals they will grow to be about as tall as Ash is. Genders of Legends: Giratina: Female (Ash's), Palkia: Female (Ash's), Dialga: Male (Ash's), Ho-Oh (Child)**

As Ash woke up he saw the time and jumped out of bed, "Aw man I'm going to be late," Ash said as he quickly got dressed.

"_Ash were waiting for you down stairs_," Palkia said waiting for him with Giratina and Dialga.

"Okay I'm coming," Ash said as he ran out his bedroom door.

"Ash are you going to eat your breakfast," Delia asked.

"I'll eat when I get back," Ash said as he ran out the door towards the Professor's lab.

"Ash you're late again huh," Gary said as he saw Ash running towards the Professor's lab.

"Yeah am I too late," Ash asked Gary.

"Gramps might have one more but I'm not sure you can go ask him if you want," Gary said as Ash opened the door.

"Thanks," Ash said to Gary as he walked inside and saw the Professor sleeping on his desk, "Professor Oak I'm here for my starter," Ash said as the Professor woke up.

"Oh hello Ash I'm out of the normal starters I'm afraid but I do have one Pokémon left but he hates humans," the Professor told him giving Ash the Pokéball and a Pokédex.

"I can work with him on that and Professor I need some extra Pokéballs," Ash said as the professor looked at him curiously.

"Why do you need extra Pokéballs," the Professor asked.

"My dad gave me some Pokémon eggs on my fifth birthday and they hatched and have lived in my Mom's ranch and he made a promise to send me another Pokémon," Ash told the Professor as he gave Ash the extra Pokéballs.

"Are you sure your going register at your mom's ranch for the Indigo League," the Professor asked him.

"Yeah I'm sure well see yah later," Ash said running back towards his house, "I'm home," Ash, said as he entered the house.

"Ash your breakfast is in the microwave," Delia said as Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina dog piled him.

"Hey I was only gone for thirty minutes," Ash said as they got off him and ate his breakfast.

"_So did you get a Pokémon_," Dialga asked.

"Yeah and I brought the extra Pokéballs for you guys so are you ready," Ash asked them.

"_Yeah let's do it_," they said in unison as Ash gently tapped them with the Pokéballs and they were instantly caught.

"All right come on out," Ash said as they appeared from the Pokéballs.

"_So that's what that feels like_," Giratina said.

"_It felt strange but comforting_," Dialga said.

"_Not bad_," Palkia said as Ash's fourth Pokéball opened.

"_I'm not staying in their a minute longer_," Pikachu said in an angry tone.

"What do you not like being in your Pokéball," Ash said which shocked Pikachu.

"_How in the name of Arceus can understand me_," Pikachu said shocked and confused.

"Because Arceus is my dad," Ash said as Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"_That's impossible Lord Arceus is a Pokémon not a human_," Pikachu said as Ash explained Arceus could change his appearance to look and do humanly things.

"Now why don't we start over my name is Ash and this is Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga," Ash said as Pikachu froze.

"_G-Giratina, P-Palkia, and D-Dialga_," Pikachu said shivering.

"_I think he needs time to process this_," Dialga said.

"No I think it's because he thinks you've unlocked your Time, Space, and Distortion powers," Ash said as Pikachu snapped back to reality.

"_What are you talking about_," Pikachu asked looking calmer.

"These guys are the children of those Legendary Pokémon but they haven't ever used their powers before," Ash said as Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief, "Well we should get going so to keep you guys a secret you need to stay in your Pokéballs," Ash said as he returned them to their Pokéballs.

"_You're not going to force me into my Pokéball are you_," Pikachu asked.

"Not unless you want me to," Ash said as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.

"_I think I'll ride on your shoulder_," Pikachu said as Ash sighed.

"Alright then, well see yah later mom," Ash said as he went towards Route 1.

"Whoa it's a pretty bad storm," Ash said as he walked through the storm.

"_Yeah but I think it's dying down now_," Pikachu said as the rain began to stop and the clouds parted.

"_Hello Chosen One_," a voice said to Ash.

"Huh who was that," Ash asked him-self as he looked into the sky and saw Ho-Oh, "Hey its Ho-Oh," Ash said seeing the Rainbow bird Pokémon.

"_Wow I've heard Ho-Oh only reveals it's self to someone with a pure heart and they get one wish_," Pikachu said.

"Well I just want to always be on Pokémon journey forever," Ash said as Ho-Oh flew towards Viridian Forest.

"_I'll meet you soon Chosen One_," Ho-Oh said before flying out of his range of hearing.

"What did she mean by Chosen One," Ash asked.

"_If I had to guess I think she means your Arceus's Chosen One basically you're Pokémon will be stronger than all the others_," Pikachu said explaining Pokémon/human myths.

"So my dad's honoring me with the title of his Chosen One," Ash said as he heard a splash, "Huh what was that," Ash said as he went towards the river and saw a girl in it, "Come on let's go help her," Ash said as he ran towards the river and fished the girl out.

"Uh *cough* what happened to me," the girl asked.

"I think you fell in the river so I came and fished you out," Ash said to the girl who got up.

"Well thanks my name's Misty," she said.

"Well my name's Ash and I'm on my way to Viridian City," Ash said getting up.

"I'm on my way back to Cerulean City," Misty said walking towards the forest.

"Well I'll be going there to for a Gym badge after Pewter City," Ash said walking into the forest behind her.

For the time it took walking halfway through the forest Ash was covered in bumps after catching a Caterpie that made Misty freak out when Ash brought it close to her and she hit him with a mallet and it evolved into a Metapod a little later and then he caught Pidgey and it pecked him during the battle, "Well now I've got two new friends," Ash said as he saw a small trail of rainbow feathers behind a small bush, "Misty I'm going to check something out I'll be back in a minute," Ash said as he followed the trail of feathers.

"_Hello Chosen One_," Ho-Oh said to him as he walked into clearing.

"Hey Ho-Oh it's nice to finally meet you," Ash said.

"_The feeling is mutual_," Ho-Oh said with a smile.

"So did my dad send you to deliver my gift," Ash asked Ho-Oh.

"_Yes he did also the children of Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos will join if you can defeat them in battle_," Ho-Oh told him as a smaller Ho-Oh came out from behind her.

"_Mommy is this the Chosen One_," the younger Ho-Oh asked.

"_Yes my child now Lord Arceus would like you to join him on his journey_," Ho-Oh said as her child flew towards Ash.

"_I'm ready bye mommy_," the child said as it tapped the Pokéball Ash was holding and was instantly caught before going to the ranch.

"I'll get her Pokéball from my mom's ranch once I'm at the Pokémon center," Ash said as Ho-Oh flew away.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," Misty screamed as Ash turned around startled.

"It was Ho-Oh she's the Rainbow Bird Pokémon," Ash said as Misty hit him with her mallet.

"I meant catching a LEGENDARY POKÉMON," Misty screamed in his face.

"That was a gift from Arceus I'm his Chosen One," Ash said not revealing that Arceus was also his father.

"What does that mean," Misty asked still fuming.

"It's an honor bestowed upon someone Arceus thinks is worthy of one day using his powers," Ash told her as her jaw dropped, "Look I'll explain later but for right now let's get to Viridian I want to heal my Pokémon," Ash said as Misty followed him out of the forest.

After healing his Pokémon he had to keep Nurse Joy from screaming when see saw his three "special" Pokémon, "So explanation time how did you catch a Ho-O-," Misty asked as Ash covered her mouth.

"Don't blurt it out so everyone in the center hears you," Ash whispered to her then removing his hands from her mouth.

"Fine how did you catch a Ho-Oh and what's this Chosen One business," Misty asked quietly.

"Okay I noticed a trail of rainbow feathers and followed them then…" Ash then told in a whisper Misty about meeting Ho-Oh and then receiving Ho-Oh child as a gift and then explained the Chosen One legend.

"Well that explains it I guess," Misty said as the roof exploded.

"Alright give us your Pokémon," a woman said.

"Or prepare to fight," a man said.

"Meowth that's right," a Meowth, said.

"And who are you," Ash asked looking bored.

"I'm Jessie," the woman said.

"And I'm James," the man said.

"And I'm Meowth and were apart of Team Rocket," Meowth said.

"Well who ever you are you're not getting my Pokémon that's for sure," Ash said glaring at them.

"Well then we'll use force go Koffing," James said as Koffing appeared.

"Go Ekans show this twerp not to mess with Team Rocket," Jessie said as Ekans appeared.

"I'll fight too," Meowth said.

"Pikachu use Tackle on Meowth then use Thunder Shock on all three Pokémon," Ash said as Pikachu slammed his side into Meowth then used Thunder Shock on all three Pokémon causing them too faint.

"Ekans, Koffing return," Jessie and James, said as their Pokémon, returned to their Pokéballs.

"Let's go before the cops show up," James said as he and Jessie ran leaving Meowth behind.

"Uh that's going to leave a bruise," Meowth said as he got up and saw Jessie and James forgot him.

"They left me behind," Meowth said almost to tears.

"What's wrong," Ash asked Meowth.

"I'm tired of being lonely I learned to talk so I could impress another Meowth but she thought I was a freak so I roamed alone until I meet Jessie and James and joined Team Rocket I thought they actually cared for me," Meowth said on his knees.

"Wow you've had a hard life," Ash said feeling sorry for him.

"You're telling me," Meowth said dryly as Officer Jenny walked in.

"Your that Meowth that was with those crooks your under arrest," Officer Jenny said and Ash blocked her way.

"He's suffered enough his life's been hard and those "crooks" just abandoned him so leave him be alright," Ash said staring Officer Jenny in the eyes.

"But he has to pay for the crimes he has committed," Officer Jenny said trying to push Ash out of the way as Meowth watched them.

"Then I'll take him just leave him alone," Ash said loudly not breaking eye contact as Officer Jenny backed up.

"Fine but if I find out he's been doing any crimes I'll arrest both of you," Officer Jenny said walking out of the center.

"Why did you try and stick up for me," Meowth asked him.

"Because I was taught mercy by my father and I believe everyone has some good in them," Ash said, as Misty stood dumbstruck.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to steal your Pokémon and I'll join you as a way of saying thanks for standing up for me," Meowth said grabbing an empty Pokéball and tapping it's center and was instantly caught and sent to his mom's ranch.

"Well I guess it's off to Pewter City," Ash said as Misty snapped out of her dumbstruck state and followed Ash to Pewter City.


	3. Brock of the Rocks

**Brock of the Rocks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon the rights go to Game Freak**

"Wow so this is Pewter City," Ash said as he walked into the city.

"Yeah it's famous for it's rocks," Misty told him as an old man selling rocks caught their attention.

"Hello would you like to buy some of my merchandise," the old man asked.

"Is this a Fire stone?" Ash asked the old man.

"Yes it is it's the last one I got in supply at the moment," the old man said proudly.

"It might be useful in the future how much do you want for it," Ash asked.

"Well I already made enough money off the Firestones that I can I already pay for the next shipment so just take it," the old man said.

"Thanks for the Fire stone and good luck," Ash said as he and Misty went towards the Gym, "Hello is anyone here," Ash asked as he walked into the dark Gym.

"Maybe they're out right now," Misty, said as referee came out with some cleaning supplies.

"Hey is Gym leader here," Ash asked the referee.

"Yeah but the Gym is undergoing some minor repairs the last battle really left a big mess," the referee said as a man with spiky hair came out of another room noticing Ash.

"Hey sorry about the hold up it the repairs and clean up should be done by this evening," Brock said to Ash.

"It's okay I understand these things happen," Ash said as they walked out of the Gym.

"You're pretty calm about this," Misty said to him.

"I know I can't do anything about so I'll just use the time I have to train some more," Ash said as he let Pidgey out of it's Pokéball, "Alright Pidgey and Pikachu I'm using you in my first Gym battle," Ash said to them.

"Pikachu I want you to try and learn Iron Tail it will be a good move for you during the battle," Ash said to Pikachu then turning to Pidgey, "Since you have a aerial advantage you'll need to work with aerial maneuvers and Flying attacks," Ash said looking at them both, "Well now that you know what you'll be doing let's begin," Ash said as they began training, "Pikachu, try to focus your energy into your tail and then use the momentum to send it straight into the ground," Ash said after Pikachu tried to use Iron Tail multiple times, "Pidgey, try using bigger but slower strokes not small and fast ones then you won't be as tired when doing training," Ash said as the two of them were getting much better.

"Ash what moves does Pidgey have," Misty asked him expecting him not to know.

"Peck, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, and Growl," Ash said replying almost immediately.

"How did you know without checking your Pokédex," Misty asked looking somewhat upset.

"I already checked his stats," Ash said.

"Well how is training," Misty asked as the boulder Pikachu had been practicing on crumbled.

"_**BOO-YAH HAHA**_**," **Pikachu said loudly as he did a victory dance.

"Great job bud I hope Dad will watch our battle," Ash said as Misty looked at him confused.

"Did you say 'our battle' don't you mean my battle," Misty asked.

"No I meant our battle it takes both the Pokémon and the trainer in order for it to be a battle so it's not just on me to be at my best but it's the same for the Pokémon too," Ash said as Pidgey finished up her training and glowed with a white light, "Pidgey your evolving into Pidgeotto," Ash said as the light died down revealing Pidgeotto.

"_Yes I did it finally_," Pidgeotto said as Ash hugged her.

"Yeah now we'll defiantly win this Gym battle," Ash said.

"Yeah it's going to be a great battle," Misty said.

"_Yeah let's win this_," Pidgeotto said as Brock came around the corner, "Hey Ash I'm ready to accept your challenge," Brock said as Ash turned towards him.

"I'm ready and I'm going to give it my all," Ash said as he left the training field.

_Hall of Origin_

"Ash my son you have made me very proud," Arceus said as he watched his child.

"Hey Arceus I got bad news," Mew said pouting.

"What's wrong Mew," Arceus said to the small pink feline.

"I was out exploring when these people wearing a red R on them started chasing me," Mew said as Arceus became intrigued.

"What happened," Arceus asked Mew.

"As I trying to get away I ran into thorn bush and got pricked a bunch they stopped chasing me but they have the blood from the thorns I got pricked on so now they have my DNA and might try and clone me," Mew said as she hung her head sadness.

"It's okay Mew I know someone who can help," Arceus said taking pity on the small feline.

"I have only informed a few at the moment but I have selected my Chosen One," Arceus said getting Mew's attention.

"Is that why you let some of the Legendries breed," Mew asked as Arceus replied.

"That's one reason but it's also because he is my son," Arceus said shocking Mew.

"Huh when did that happen," Mew asked shocked that Arceus had a son.

"Ten years ago," Arceus said surprising Mew even more.

"When are you going to tell everyone else," Mew asked.

"When the time is right, but I will make sure that clone is born from an egg and I'll have it so my son receives it before it hatches but so you may stay safe I would like you to go him he will be going to Mt. Moon after he leaves Pewter City," Arceus said to Mew.

"Well it will be nice to get to explore some more," Mew said as she left.

"Looks like you'll have more joining your family soon," Arceus said watching Ash's battle.

_Pewter City Gym_

"This battle will be between Ash Ketchum from Pallet and Gym Leader Brock Harrison this is a 2 on 2 match when one side has knocked both Pokémon from the other side unconscious the winner will be announced now trainers choose your first Pokémon," the referee said to them as Ash released Pidgeotto and Brock released Geodude.

"The challenger receives the first move battle start," the referee said.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," Ash said as Pidgeotto wings started to blow the wind at Geodude.

"Geodude use Defense Curl then use Rock Throw," Brock said as Geodude raised its defence and began to throw rocks at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto dodge them then use Quick Attack/ Wing Attack combo," Ash said as a super fast Wing Attack hit Geodude really hard.

"Geodude use Defense Curl," Brock said as Ash grinned.

"Use Peck," Ash said as Pidgeotto attacked Geodude in the middle of using Defense Curl causing to go into the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle Pidgeotto wins this round," the referee said as Brock, returned Geodude.

"Well done Ash but now it's time to finish this go Onix," Brock said as Onix appeared on the field.

"Pidgeotto you did well now let's have Pikachu battle," Ash said as he returned Pidgeotto, "Ready bud," Ash asked.

"Let's do it," Pikachu said as he went to the field.

"You should have kept your Pidgeotto out here now you'll realize your mistake," Brock said as Ash smirked.

"Let's see if it was a mistake Pikachu use Quick Attack up Onix's back the bring Iron Tail," Ash said as Pikachu ran up Onix's back and delivered a devastating Iron Tail to Onix's head.

"Onix stay strong and use Rock Tomb," Brock said as Onix used Rock Tomb on Pikachu.

"Spin while using Iron Tail," Ash said as Pikachu broke the rocks encasing him.

'Damn that Pikachu's strong,' Brock thought as Ash gave a new command.

"Use Quick Attack and Thunderbolt," Ash said as Pikachu raced towards Onix charging a Thunderbolt as the electricity flowed over Pikachu's body creating a Volt Tackle.

"No way," Brock said as Pikachu hit Onix causing a knockout.

"Onix is unable to battle Ash Ketchum of Pallet wins," the referee announced.

"Yah we did it we won our first Gym battle," Ash said overflowing with excitement.

"Well that was an intense battle I'm proud to give you the Boulder badge," Brock said as Ash took the badge.

"Alright one down seven to go then I'll be one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master," Ash said as he jumped in the air with Pikachu doing a jump with a victory sign.

"I want to battle again," Pikachu said as Ash gave a small chuckle.

"I wish I could go with you Ash and travel because my dream is to be a Pokémon Breeder," Brock said.

"Brock how have you been son," said the old man.

"Dad I thought you'd be out of town," Brock said confused.

"I know but things happened so I came back early," Brock's dad said.

"Well it's great to have you back," Brock said.

"Actually I think you should go with Ash and follow your dream besides it's a lot more fun with friends," Brock's father said.

"Thanks dad this is great," Brock, said happy he would be able to follow his dream.

"So are you going to Cerulean City next for the Cascade badge," Brock's dad asked Ash as Misty flinched a little.

"Yep and we'll be going through Mt. Moon and maybe my dad will send me another gift," Ash said as Brock looked towards him.

"We should leave in the morning it's getting pretty late," Brock said as Ash and Misty went to the Pokémon center for the night and slept as a small feline was waiting for them at Mt. Moon.


	4. Mt Mew

**Mt. Mew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon all rights go to Game freak**

Ash and Misty woke up in the Pokémon center and when they were ready they waited for Brock to show up at the edge of Pewter, "When's Brock supposed to be here," Misty asked a little frustrated.

"In about thirty minutes so calm down," Ash said as Misty grabbed her hammer.

"Shut up before I smash your skull in," Misty said glaring at Ash.

"Hey guys sorry for the wait my brothers and sisters were sad I had to leave," Brock said as he ran towards them.

"No problem now let's go I want catch a new Pokémon," Ash said as they left towards Mt. Moon.

"Oh hello who are you," a scientist asked as they approached Mt. Moon.

"I'm Ash and I'm on my Cerulean City so I can challenge the Gym," Ash said to the scientist.

"Well I'm Professor Seymour and I have a theory Pokémon could have come from outer space due the fact that some Pokémon evolve when put in contact with a Moon stone and Moon stones come from the Moon," Professor Seymour as Ash looked at him like that was a joke and Brock could see the logic the Professor was using while Misty deadpanned.

"Hah that's a new one," Ash said as he burst out laughing.

"Hmm is something funny," Professor Seymour asked.

"Sorry Professor but my dad was a researcher and knows tons of Pokémon secrets and tips and taught me a thing or two about Pokémon the only Pokémon I can think of that comes from space is Deoxys a legendary Pokémon that came from a mutated virus in space," Ash said as the Professor looked somewhat displeased.

"So only one Pokémon has a origin from space," Professor Seymour said.

"Well at least your theory has a new fact," Ash said as Professor Seymour perked up.

"I guess your right," the Professor said as a swarm of Zubat attacked.

"Go Onix," Brock said as Onix appeared, "Onix help us clear out these Zubat with Rock Tomb," Brock said as the Zubat were encased in rocks only one was outside of the rubble but it was unconscious, "Go Pokéball," Brock said throwing an empty Pokéball at Zubat.

"Hmm strange Zubat have never attacked us before," Professor Seymour said.

"Let out your Zubat Brock maybe I can find out why they attacked," Ash said as Brock looked at curiously.

"How are you going to do that," Brock asked.

"I'm going to ask him," Ash said as Brock deadpanned.

"That sounds a little farfetched," Brock said to him.

"Just trust me on this one okay," Ash said as Brock let out Zubat.

"_Huh was I captured_," Zubat asked.

"Yeah by my friend Brock," Ash said pointing at Brock as Brock watched them.

"_We were sent out of our homes by people who were using bright lights and drills_," Zubat said.

"Huh is that why you attacked us," Ash asked Zubat.

"_We thought you were trying to take our home_," Zubat said as Ash looked towards Brock.

"He said that people with drills and bright lights were driving them out of their homes and they thought we were trying to take it to," Ash said as Brock looked shocked.

"My team doesn't use drills and we only use low level lights," Professor Seymour said.

"I can already guess who it is," Ash said as he let out Meowth.

"You called," Meowth said surprising everyone except Ash and Misty, "Two old friends of yours might be here so let's go and deliver some revenge," Ash said as Meowth smiled.

"Lead da way," Meowth said.

"You have a Meowth that can TALK," Brock said completely shocked.

"I'll explain later," Ash, told him as they followed the Zubat to the place where people were drilling, "Everyone hide behind a rock," Ash whispered as they hid.

"Jessie how much longer will we have to keep drilling," James said as he stopped drilling to catch his breath.

"Until we find that giant Moonstone," Jessie said as they continued drilling.

"You two idiot's didn't I whoop you pretty bad last time," Ash said as they turned towards him.

"You again well this time it's going to be different," Jessie said.

"Yeah it is because I'm not using Pikachu," Ash said.

"Then who are you using," James asked with scared and curious emotions.

"That would be me," Meowth said as he stepped into their view.

"Why are you with the twerp," Jessie asked in a confused tone.

"You two ditched me when we tried to steal from the twerp now I've got a chance at revenge," Meowth said as James looked somewhat guilty but Jessie had a different opinion.

"Fine then traitor we'll just beat you," Jessie said glaring at Meowth.

"I don't care I got people who actually care for me now," Meowth said as Jessie's anger flared and scared James.

"Go Ekans," Jessie said with a hiss.

"G-Go Koffing," James said scared for his life.

"Ekans use Wrap on Meowth," Jessie said as Ekans began to attack.

"Use Quick Attack to get behind Ekans then use Fury Swipes," Ash said as Meowth quickly moved behind Ekans and unleashed Fury Swipes, "James do something," Jessie snarled.

"Koffing use Smoke Screen," James said as black smoke came out of Koffing's mouth.

"We can't see them like this," Ash said as the smoke cleared Jessie and James we're gone.

"Cowards they can't do nothing right," Meowth said.

"Maybe next time," Ash said as he returned Meowth.

"Wow thanks for getting rid of them now we can continue our research on Moon stones," Professor Seymour said.

"_Ash come here this Clefairy wants to talk with you_," Pikachu said as Ash came over.

"_So are you Ash_," Clefairy asked him.

"Yes I'm Ash what did want to tell me," Ash asked.

"_Well I came for two reasons the first one is that Mew wants to see you and I'll be taking you to her and the second is that you've been invited to watch our evolution ritual_," Clefairy said.

"Really Mew's here well can my friends come," Ash asked.

"_As long as they stay quiet during the ceremony then yes they may come_," Clefairy said.

"Guys come on this Clefairy wants to show us something," Ash said as everyone followed Ash and the Clefairy through the tunnels.

"_Hi Ash it's nice to meet you_," Mew said as they emerged from the tunnels.

"Hi Mew it's nice to meet you to are you here to deliver my next gift," Ash asked.

"_I am your next gift but there's more some Team Rocket grunts were chasing me and were able to obtain a blood sample and may attempt to clone me so your dad will pull a few strings so that it will be an egg and when your in the town of your fourth Gym badge the egg will be near the Gym_," Mew said as Ash nodded.

"Ash what did Mew just say," Misty asked not understanding the conversation.

"She'll be joining me on my journey so I'm thinking of sending all the Legends I currently have to my Mom the three already with me are starting to miss her so and this way it'll be a surprise during the Indigo league," Ash said as Brock got curious pulling out a spare Pokéball.

"_Is this one mine_," Mew asked looking at the Pokéball curiously.

"Yes all you have to do is touch the center of the Pokéball," Ash said as Mew touched it and was automatically captured and sent to his mom's ranch.

"Hey look the ceremony is starting," Professor Seymour said as Clefairy gathered around a giant Moonstone.

"Wow this is so cool," Ash whispered as the Moon stone glowed a bright white and so did some of the Clefairy as they evolved into Clefable, "Wow that was amazing," Ash said.

"Well we better get going," Misty said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well see you later Professor Seymour," Ash said as they left for Cerulean City.

_Hall of Origins  
_Arceus created barriers for the cloning process and made sure it was born from an egg, "This should do and they will try and deliver it to a outpost in Saffron City," Arceus said smiling, "And then my son shall claim it and Team Rocket won't know what their creation looks like after it hatches," Arceus grinned some more as result, "Good luck my son and be ready for your gift when the time comes," Arceus said as he once again watched the world.


	5. A Sensational Reunion

**A Sensational Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights go to Game freak**

"Well were finally here," Ash said as he looked over Cerulean City.

"I have to go do something I'll meet up with you in a bit okay," Misty said as she walked off.

"I'm going to buy some supplies from the Poké Mart I'll meet you at the Pokémon center," Brock said.

"Alright I'll see you guys after I finished my Gym battle," Ash said to them as they split up, "So this is the Cerulean Gym are you ready Pikachu," Ash asked.

"_Let's go I really want to battle,"_ Pikachu said as they entered the Gym with a giant pool with platforms floating on the water.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym," A girl said with two others by her side.

"Hi I'm Ash and I came to challenge this Gym," Ash said.

"I'm Daisy that's Violet and Lily were known as the Sensational Sisters," Daisy said doing a pose with her sisters.

"So do I battle all three of you or do I battle one of you," Ash asked.

"You see we got challenged by some other trainers earlier and only have a Goldeen at the moment and it's not very useful in battle so here just take the badge," Daisy said as Pikachu glared at her.

"What's wrong with your Pikachu," Lily asked getting her sisters attention.

"One he doesn't like that you insulted your Goldeen, two he was really hoping for a battle, and three we can both agree that giving away a badge is a joke and disgrace to your Gym," Ash said with a look of disgust.

"I can't believe you three IDIOTS HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY," Misty screamed.

"Misty what are you doing here," Ash asked confused.

"I'm here to check on the Gym because I wanted to know if they were actually doing their jobs instead being USELESS DIPSTICKS," Misty screamed pulling out her mallet as her sisters ran into a corner shaking in fear.

"Please don't use that thing last time you used it we were stuck in bed because of broken bones," Violet said still shaking in fear.

"I'll deal with you three later," Misty, said to them making them breath a sigh of relief.

"So you're a Gym Leader too," Ash said.

"Yeah but Ash can you forgive my sisters for being so stupid," Misty asked.

"Yeah but if they talk bad about their Pokémon please don't hesitate to whack them with your mallet," Ash said as Misty's sisters tensed up.

"I can do that but now you'll battle me for this badge," Misty said getting in the trainers box.

"Okay Pikachu do you want to battle," Ash asked as he got in the trainers box.

"_Misty she's been to good to us sorry Ash,"_ Pikachu told him.

"I understand bud I won't make you battle," Ash said.

"Ash I'll start this off with Staryu," Misty said as Staryu appeared.

"I'll use Meowth," Ash said as he let Meowth out.

"You called," Meowth said shocking Misty's sisters.

"You have a talking Pokémon," Violet said shocked.

"Yeah I can understand Pokémon as well and I don't need a translator," Ash said shocking Misty's sisters again.

"This is a three on three battle when three Pokémon on either side is unable to battle the winner will be declared," a referee said.

"Let's do this battle now Ash," Misty said starting to get impatient.

"I'm ready now Meowth use Fury Swipes," Ash said as Meowth started scratching Staryu repeatedly.

"Staryu use Water Gun to get some space," Misty said as Staryu knocked Meowth onto a platform.

"Meowth use Quick Attack then use Fury Swipes," Ash said as Meowth got close to Staryu and used Fury Swipes.

"Staryu use Water Gun," Misty said as Ash countered it.

"Meowth dodge with Quick Attack then use Fury Swipes," Ash said as Meowth moved out of the Water Guns way and continued to attack Staryu.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin," Misty said as Staryu spun very quickly and hit Meowth onto another platform.

"Meowth are you okay," Ash asked as Meowth got up but looked tired.

"I can keep goin," Meowth said as he looked at Ash.

"Alright jump onto Staryu's platform and then use Cut," Ash said as Meowth jumped on the platform and hitting Staryu onto the ground with it's gem flashing.

"Staryu is unable to battle Ash and Meowth have won this round," the referee said as Misty returned Staryu.

"Meowth come back and rest," Ash said as Meowth walked back to Ash, "That was a tough one," Meowth said as he lay down on his back.

"All right Pidgeotto let's go," Ash said as Pidgeotto appeared.

"Starmie come on out," Misty said as Starmie appeared.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack then Gust at close range," Ash said as Pidgeotto hit Starmie with Quick Attack then used Gust on Starmie sending it into the wall.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin and Water Gun," Misty said as Starmie shot towards Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto try and dodge it," Ash said but Pidgeotto was hit.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin again," Misty, said as she hit Pidgeotto again.

"Pidgeotto use Gust full power," Ash said as Pidgeotto started to let out her strongest Gust ever, sending Starmie into the air.

"Starmie use Ice Beam to freeze her wings," Misty said as Starmie got ready to fire the Ice Beam,

"Dodge with Quick Attack," Ash said as Pidgeotto dodged the Ice Beam and it froze the water below.

"Ice Beam one more time," Misty said as the Ice Beam froze Pidgeotto's left wing.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," Ash said as Pidgeotto created a small Gust that hit Starmie before it fell unconscious.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle Misty and Starmie win this round," the referee said as Ash, returned Pidgeotto.

"Meowth can you battle," Ash asked as Meowth sat up,

"Yeah I can battle," Meowth said as he stood on the platform.

"Alright Meowth use your claws to move on the ice and then use Fury Swipes on Starmie," Ash said as Meowth skated on the ice then scratched Starmie when he got close.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin," Misty said as Starmie hit Meowth back towards Ash.

"Meowth one more time this time use Iron Tail," Ash said as Meowth skated towards Starmie and then jumped into an Iron Tail and hit Starmie as its gem began to flash.

"Starmie is unable to battle Meowth and Ash win this round Gym leader send out your last Pokémon," the referee said as Misty returned Starmie.

"I forfeit my final Pokémon Goldeen because the field is frozen," Misty said with a sigh.

"The winner of the battle is Ash from Pallet," the referee said as Ash returned Meowth.

"Great battle Ash you've earned the Cascade badge," Misty said giving him the badge.

"Thanks Misty," Ash said as he took the badge.

"Now you three are going to actually try to defend the honor of this Gym and if I find out other wise I'm going to be bringing my mallet," Misty said with a hiss as Lily passed out from fear.

"Now I think we should go to the Pokémon center," Ash said as he and Misty left the Gym.

"Misty when we get there I need to talk to Brock in private he needs to know about my 'recent captures' so that way he doesn't freak out later on," Ash said as Misty agreed with him.

"Yeah I wonder how you have such a pure heart I mean bad people are everywhere how come they didn't influence you when ever you saw them do something really bad," Misty asked him.

"Well its thanks to my dad he taught me good judgment and not to let other peoples choices to influence my own," Ash said as he walked into the Pokémon center with Misty and saw Brock.

"Hey Brock did you find everything you needed," Misty asked him.

"Yeah I found it all pretty easily," Brock said as Ash made a phone call.

"Hey Mom it's me Ash," Ash said as his mother appeared on screen.

"Hello honey how are things going," his Mom asked.

"Great but my three 'special' Pokémon want to go back they started missing you also they wanted to get acquainted with all the other 'special' Pokémon," Ash said as his mother smiled brightly.

"That's great the other two really wanted to meet the others to I'll send Metapod back to you," Ash's Mom said as she sent Metapod and Ash sent Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina back to her.

"Thanks Mom and I made two new friends on my journey their both Gym leaders and were all traveling together," Ash said as his Mom smiled.

"That's great dear also the third Gym uses Electric types and the fourth Gym uses Psychic types," Ash's Mom said as Ash became curious about whom to use in his fourth Gym battle.

"Thanks for the info Mom I'll call you back after I get my third Gym badge," Ash said as he hung up and went to find Brock and Misty, "Hey Brock I need to talk to you about something," Ash asked as Brock turned towards him.

"Alright then what's up," Brock asked.

"It's sort of private," Ash said in a serious tone.

"Alright I understand," Brock said as they walked outside, "So what's the matter is everything all right," Brock asked feeling concerned something was wrong.

"No not really I wanted to talk to you about Mew," Ash said.

"Okay I was pretty curious why it didn't want to battle you first," Brock said.

"You see Arceus gave me a special title I'm his Chosen One and it's a big honor and he's been sending the children of legendary Pokémon with the exception of Mew to me as gifts and I have four other legendary Pokémon besides Mew back at my Mom's ranch," Ash explained as Brock stood there looking surprised.

"Really that's impressive," Brock said as Ash got confused.

"Huh you're taking this better than Misty did," Ash said as Brock laughed.

"So why do you keep them a secret," Brock asked.

"Because if evil organizations found out I would be their number one target and they might hurt my Mom so please don't tell anyone else about this," Ash said with concern in his voice.

"Alright I can do that I would feel the same about my family if it was reversed," Brock said as Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Brock lets get some sleep," Ash said as they walked back into the Pokémon center.


	6. Element Trio

**The Perfect Trio**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights belong to Game freak**

**Note: I'm sorry for late update I got a little sick and went on a vacation to a really cool place so this consists of Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur's capture (I decided to fix some problems with my stories). **

"This storm is getting worse we need to find shelter," Brock said as the storm started to pour down rain.

"Yeah let's find a cave or some shelter," Misty said as they ran.

"Huh… guys hold on look is that a Charmander," Ash said as he spotted the small Pokémon sitting on a stump.

"Yeah but if it stays out here in the storm it's tail fire will go out and it'll die," Brock said as they ran to the Pokémon.

"Come on let's get him to a Pokémon center and fast," Ash said as he picked up Charmander and ran to the Pokémon center.

"How much farther is it Brock," Misty asked worriedly.

"It just up ahead," Brock said as the center came into view.

"Alright let's go," Ash said running even faster into the center, "Nurse Joy this Charmander needs help," Ash said as he placed Charmander on the counter.

"Oh my I'll get to work on healing him right away," Nurse Joy said as she took Charmander to emergency care.

"I wonder who left that poor Charmander out in the rain," Ash said as a trainer walked up to him.

"Hey my names Damian; that's a cool looking Pikachu do you to trade him for one of my Pokémon," Damian said to Ash.

"No I don't want to trade my Pokémon," Ash said, as Damian looked shocked.

"What are you serious why it's just a Pokémon," Damian said as Ash glared at him.

"To me my Pokémon are apart of my family so I won't trade you for my family," Ash said.

"It's just a Pokémon a slave for humans," Damian said as Ash punched him in the face, "What the HECK man that was not cool," Damian said as Ash held him by his collar.

"HERE'S WHAT'S NOT COOL CALLING A POKÉMON YOUR SLAVE THAT IS DISGUSTING DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN OR ELSE," Ash yelled as Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.

"Let go of me," Damian said as Ash threw him on the ground and walked away, "Besides that dumb Charmander is useless," Damian said smugly as Ash turned back around.

"That was YOUR Charmander," Ash said angrily as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Yeah so what," Damian said as Ash punched his face again causing his nose to bleed and kicked him in his crotch hard and Misty hit Damian's crotch with her mallet as Brock threw up in a trash can as he saw what they did to him.

"I'll be reporting you to Professor Oak," Ash said as Damian was curled up in fetal position.

"What happened here," Nurse Joy asked seeing Damian in fetal position.

"He left his Charmander in the rain to die and insulted Pokémon so I just taught him a lesson," Ash said calmly as Nurse Joy looked saddened.

"Well Charmander is okay and should stay here overnight," Nurse Joy said as Ash nodded and called the Professor and told him everything about Damian.

"Well thank you for calling me and telling me about this I'll have Officer Jenny get him and I'll delete his Trainer's License immediately," the Professor said as he hung up.

"Ash are you okay I've never seen you act like that," Misty asked.

"Yeah I just hate it when people abuse their Pokémon," Ash said sadly.

"Well next time give me a heads up so I don't have to witness that," Brock said as Ash and Misty laughed and went sleep in their rooms.

"Nurse Joy how's Charmander," Ash asked her.

"He's fully healed but upset that Damian tried to abandon him," Nurse Joy said.

"Can I talk with him please," Ash asked.

"Sure I hope he'll be okay," Nurse Joy said as Ash walked into Charmander's room.

"Hey Charmander are you okay," Ash asked.

"_My wounds were healed but Damian left me to die_," Charmander said sadly.

"Yeah but I got him good so he'll never hurt Pokémon like that ever again," Ash said as Charmander looked up.

"_Really he's not going to hurt me anymore_," Charmander said looking hopeful.

"Yeah he lost his Trainers License and got beat up," Ash said smiling at the last part.

"_Thank you but I don't want to be lonely_," Charmander said as Ash pulled out a Pokéball.

"You can come with me if you want I don't like people who abuse their Pokémon," Ash said.

"_Okay I really want to meet new friends_," Charmander said as he tapped the Pokéball and it instantly dinged.

"Well now I've got a new friend," Ash said as walked out of the room.

"Ash to get to where were headed we've got to go through this forest," Brock said as they moved on.

"This forest is pretty thick which way to Vermilion City," Ash asked as Brock looked at the map.

"It should be straight ahead," Brock said as they approached a bridge beside a waterfall.

"I guess we have to cross this bridge huh," Ash said.

"Yeah but it doesn't look very safe," Misty said seeing how old the bridge looked.

"Well we'll go one at a time," Ash said as he slowly walked across the bridge.

"Ash get off that thing," Misty said hearing the wood moan and groan.

"Misty I'm fin- AHHHHH," Ash said as the bridge collapsed and Ash fell with Pikachu into the water below.

"Misty let's meet them down their alright," Brock said as they ran to the bottom of the waterfall.

"Ouch that hurt," Ash said rubbing his arm after swimming onto land.

"_Next time warn me about a surprise bath_," Pikachu said as he shook himself dry.

"Hope Brock and Misty are okay," Ash said worriedly as a girl appeared.

"Sorry about the bridge," the girl said.

"Wait you rigged it, why did you do that," Ash asked her a little bit angry that he almost got hurt.

"I made that trap to keep poachers away from the Hidden Village a place where sick, injured, and abandoned Pokémon can find shelter and food," the girl said.

"Okay so who are you anyway," Ash asked her.

"I'm Melanie and did you mention you had other friends here too," Melanie asked.

"Yeah why do you ask," Ash said getting worried.

"I have other traps and a abandoned Bulbasaur that will attack anyone who tries to catch one the Pokémon here so we need to find them fast," Melanie said.

"Alright let's go," Ash said as Melanie held her arm out.

"First promise me you won't catch any Pokémon here got it," Melanie said.

"All right I won't catch any Pokémon here I promise," Ash said as Melanie put her arms down.

"Alright let's go," Melanie said as they ran off.

(Meanwhile with Brock and Misty)

"I can't believe were stuck in this net," Misty said as she squirmed.

"Quit squirming it's not helping the situation," Brock said as he got stepped on.

"Alright fine I wonder if Ash is alright," Misty said.

"I'm sure he's fine he's Ash that fall won't stop him," Brock said as he reassured her.

"I'm just concerned he could've been hurt," Misty said.

"Hey guys we found you finally," Ash said after hearing their voices.

"ASH," Brock and Misty yelled after seeing him in good health.

"Yeah it's good to see you too," Ash said as Melanie came panting along.

"Hey Ash whose that with you," Misty asked him.

"This Melanie she's in charge of the Hidden Village also she set traps to keep poachers away and protects the Pokémon here so we can't catch the Pokémon here," Ash said as Melanie let them down.

"Guys nights coming we need to find a place to sleep for the night," Brock said as the sun set.

"Come with me I have some room at my place," Melanie said.

"Thanks Melanie," Ash said.

"It's no problem it's the least I could do," Melanie said as they went to her place in the center of Hidden Village.

"Morning Brock; morning Misty," Ash said as he woke up.

"Hey Ash you're finally awake," Misty said.

"You almost missed breakfast," Brock said as he handed Ash some food.

"Thanks Brock where's Melanie," Ash asked as he ate.

"She went to go help some of the Pokémon outside," Brock said.

"I'm going to go and check on her in case Team Stupid followed us," Ash said as Brock and Misty laughed.

"Alright I'm going with you I want to see if she can tell me anything that can help me with becoming a Pokémon Breeder," Brock said as they left to help Melanie.

"Hey Ash; hey Brock," Melanie said.

"Hey Melanie do you need any help," Ash asked as a Bulbasaur appeared in front of Melanie and sniffed Ash then bowed to him.

"Hey why's Bulbasaur bowing," Brock said but when he approached Bulbasaur he got hit with Vine Whip.

"Hey Bulbasaur that's not nice," Melanie said as Bulbasaur looked sad.

"It's all right Melanie he just doesn't trust me but he does seem to like Ash," Brock said as Ash looked at Bulbasaur.

"Why did you attack Brock and bow to me," Ash asked as Bulbasaur looked up at him.

"_I will only allow you and Melanie to touch me Son of Arceus_," Bulbasaur said as Ash's face paled.

"How did you know who my dad is I never said anything about it," Ash asked in whisper so only Bulbasaur could hear him.

"_I could sense that you were Lord Arceus's Son it's a natural instinct all Pokémon have to be able to sense the power of Arceus_," Bulbasaur said as Ash nodded.

"Well Ash why did Bulbasaur hit Brock," Melanie asked getting Ash's attention.

"Brock was right it's a trust thing he trusts you and me to touch him anyone else is a different story," Ash said as Melanie smiled.

"At least he's starting to trust again," Melanie said.

"Does he not trust people," Ash asked.

"He was abandoned by his old trainer and I helped him and he became the guardian of Hidden Village," Melanie said, "But I think it's time for him to leave and travel so he can grow more sociable," Melanie said.

"Whoa that's pretty rough, but maybe Bulbasaur could come with me and I'll make sure he is given great care," Ash said rubbing Bulbasaur's head.

"Thanks Ash just keep Bulbasaur safe he means a lot to me," Melanie said.

"I will Melanie I promise," Ash said turning to Bulbasaur, "So Bulbasaur do you want to join my team," Ash asked as Bulbasaur nodded, "Great now here's your Pokéball," Ash said pulling out a Pokéball for Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur tapped the Pokéball and was sucked inside as it dinged instantly, "Cool now I've got a Bulbasaur," Ash said as he held Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

"Ash it's almost time to go," Brock said packing their things.

"Well it was nice too meet you Melanie," Ash said as he left with Brock and Misty, "So now were getting close to Vermilion City," Ash said as they left the forest.

"Yep it's just a couple more miles," Brock said.

"Cool why don't we take a break I want to do some training before challenging the Vermilion City Gym," Ash said rubbing Pikachu's ears.

"Why not I can make lunch while you train," Brock said.

"I think I'll relax for a little while," Misty said releasing her Pokémon into a lake and started swimming.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Ash said heading into a clearing, "This looks like a pretty good spot to train," Ash said as he released his Pokémon, "Guys before the next Gym battle I want to train so we can be prepared," Ash said as the Pokémon nodded.

"Pikachu, Meowth, and Metapod will work on speed, Pidgeotto will work on aerial maneuvers, and Bulbasaur and Charmander you two will work on endurance," Ash said smiling as Metapod glowed, "Yes Metapod your evolving," Ash said excitedly as the glow died down revealing a Butterfree.

"_Yay I evolved_," Butterfree said.

"Great now you've got Physic typing," Ash said still excited.

"_Water Gun_," an Squirtle said as multiple Squirtle who started squirting Ash and everyone else.

"Whoa I did not ask for a surprise bath," Meowth said avoiding the Water Guns.

"_HA we got you_," the Squirtle said high fiving his four friends.

"That was fun," Ash said laughing getting Squirtle's attention and confusing his Pokémon.

"_Uh they blasted us with water why are you laughing_," Bulbasaur asked, "It's no fun if your always serious you have to loosen up sometimes," Ash said as Squirtle walked over.

"_You're the first person who hasn't tried to battle us after that, why_," Squirtle asked.

"Because you were just having fun you shouldn't be attacked for having fun," Ash said catching Squirtle off guard.

"_You can understand me_," Squirtle said.

"Yep I can understand Pokémon as clear as a whistle," Ash said.

"Okay then I challenge you," Squirtle said smirking.

"Okay I accept, Meowth ready," Ash said as Meowth got into battle stance.

"I'm ready," Meowth said.

"Good let's start with Quick Claw," Ash said as Meowth rushed at Squirtle and scratched him.

"_Now you're going to pay_," Squirtle said shooting a Water Gun hitting Meowth from behind.

"Meowth use Quick Attack then use Slash," Ash said as Meowth tackled Squirtle then slashed him.

"_Ouch time to end this_," Squirtle said using Skull Bash.

"Meowth use Double Team," Ash said as Meowth moved quickly creating multiple copies of himself.

"_Huh where are you_," Squirtle said annoyed.

"Meowth use Slash," Ash, said as Meowth hit Squirtle knocking him unconscious.

"_You beat the Boss_," an Squirtle said.

"_Whoa the Boss lost bummer_," another Squirtle said.

"Go Pokéball," Ash said tossing a Pokéball at Squirtle and the capture was completed after two dings, "Whoa I got an Squirtle this is awesome," Ash said as Squirtle's Pokéball teleported to his mom's ranch.

"Squirtle Squad I see your leaders been caught," Officer Jenny said.

"Uh Officer Jenny what's up," Ash asked.

"I was assigned to capture the Squirtle Squad and you caught their leader," Officer Jenny said.

"Why do you have to capture them their just playing around," Ash said.

"Yeah but Trainer's keep thinking their getting attacked," Officer Jenny said.

"Well can't you use them for a fire department or something," Ash suggested.

"That's a good idea what do ya say Squirtle's," Officer Jenny asked.

"_I can do that_," an Squirtle said.

"_Alright at least were doing something_," another Squirtle said.

"They said yes," Ash said, as Officer Jenny looked confused.

"Really that's great go Police Balls," Officer Jenny tossing four Police Balls catching the Squirtle Squad.

"Well see ya," Ash said returning his Pokémon and leaving the clearing.


End file.
